Slash And Burn
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Set not long after Slash And Destroy. Raphael has a new best friend now, Casey Jones. What will happen when his former best friend, Slash, finds out about this new partnership? Find Out! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Jealous Eyes

**Slash And Burn**

** By: Phoenix Ride**

** Ch.1: Jealous Eyes**

** Once again, things seemed to be going peaceful for the turtles as they relaxed back in their lair. There were no mutant baddies about, no more mutant canisters to catch. And Shredder and Karai had been quiet for a couple of days now, so everything was normal.**

** Well, as normal as it can get in a lair of mutant turtles and a huge, talking rat. Most people would freak out if they ever saw these creatures in real life, but April O' Niel, and their new friend, Casey Jones, were the exception to that rule.**

** April owed the turtles her life and so much more. She loved hanging out with the guys. There had been a little snag when the turtles had accidently turned her dad into a mutant, but that was all water under the bridge now.**

** She hadn't spent all that time away in total depression, it was while she was gone that she had met her new friend, Casey Jones. Flunking at math, April was assigned to be Casey's tutor, and even though he had some rough spots, the hockey player proved himself to be both tough and reliable.**

**It was really hard to keep Casey in the dark about the turtles lives, especially when he witnessed all of the strange attacks targeting April. Casey eventually met the turtles, and he and Raphael hit it off from the start. Which was no surprise to April, after all, the two were somehow alike.**

** Casey and Raph toughed out through a few scrapes to get where their friendship was right now. Now, all the time, you could see them laughing and fighting like they were long lost kin.**

** Although a little odd to the family, it pleased the turtles to see Raphael actually reach out and connect with someone. Showing his feelings out in the open, without concealing them to Spike.**

** Spike, now there's a name none of the turtles ever wanted to remember again. He had been okay as pet, but once he had mutated into Slash, he was an out of control monster. It had nearly killed Raph to take him out last time, and it left him in depression for quite a bit.**

**"Raph has Casey now" thought Leo, happily in his mind " He's a perfect ****replacement for Spike,"**

** Mikey and Don were inclined to go with Leo's thought for they had witnessed Slash's rampage first hand, nearly getting beaten to death by the dangerous turtle. Don was a little jealous of Casey however, because sometimes April's attention would turn towards him, but when Donnie thought of Splinter's falling down lesson, he learned to let it go.**

** "Want to go on patrol?" said Casey, turning to Raph, after Skullarex blasted his virtual ship to pieces. "I don't mind beating you at videogames, but let's go bust some heads!"**

** "Yeah" said Raph, excitedly " Let's head out!"**

** "Raph, Casey, wait!" said Leo, immediately turning towards the pair " It could be dangerous out there****,"**

**"Leo, we haven't heard of any crimes in weeks" said Raph "**** at least not from the Foot or other mutant creatures we now. Me and Casey will be fine, just think of it as a normal patrol,"**

** "A patrol into disaster," Leonardo thought, then said out loud " Fine, but be careful okay?"**

** "Roger that!" said Raph, saluting, and dashing off towards the sewers.**

** "And Mr. Jones" said Master Splinter " make sure you are both back in time for evening training,"**

** "Right," said Casey, and followed Raphael.**

** "Boys will be boys," said April, as the two vanished out of sight.**

** "True" said Splinter " those two get along well together,"**

** "Ah man" groaned Mikey " Raph spends all his time with Casey now, I felt better when he had Spi…,"**

** The orange-masked turtle quickly quieted as he received stern glares for almost mentioning the name. Spike was nothing more than a distant memory now. Slash was a monster, and he had to be stopped.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, hanging out in the dark parts of the city, a large and powerful turtle skulked the rooftops, searching for scum to beat.**

** His green eyes blared under the black shades of his mask, anger prodding every jump he made. Slash's mind was only set on one purpose, Raphael's wish to be free.**

** He would have succeeded last time too, if Raphael's morals hadn't got in the way. Raph needed to be reminded about what a true warrior should be, and Slash was just the turtle to teach it to him.**

** "I'll show Raphael just how much he needs me" thought Slash, darkly in his mind " I've been planning our little reunion ever since our last fight on the roof,"**

** Stopping mid****-****step, Slash paused and tilted his nose up towards the air. Sweat and adrenaline could be scented on the wind. A wild grin curled up on Slash's face.**

**"Raphael is nearby," said Slash, and immediately jumped towards that direction.**

**Reaching the street, Slash paused on the rooftop and waited, looking across. Raphael should be appearing any moment now.**

** Slash wasn't disappointed, for soon the red-masked turtle jumped into view, being followed by some strange, human boy.**

** "Odd" thought Slash, curious of Casey's presence "Why is he here?"**

** Sneaking closer, but making sure he was still out of sight, Slash trailed behind the unexpected duo, curious to what this was all about.**

** "You're slowing down Case!" shouted Raph to the weary human " Your skinny legs can't catch up!"**

** "Just you wait Raph!" said Casey, running harder to end up beside Raphael " I'm going to speed right past you,"**

** "You can try," laughed Raph.**

** Slash was stunned. Raph was happy, actually happy. Just as he had been with Slash before the vendetta tore them apart****.**

**Slash stood behind, grinding his fists in anger. He couldn't believe it! He had been replaced! Raph now had a new best friend! And a puny human at that!**

** How dare he?! Slash was the only one suited enough to be Raph's right hand man. This Casey had to go, as well as Raph's brothers. Slash wouldn't have anyone take Raphael, not on his watch.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Pet

** Ch.2: Meet The Pet**

**"****See any scum nearby?" asked Casey, as he and Raph stopped a bit to rest.**

** "Nope" said Raphael, scanning the city " Did all the villains decide to take a holiday or something? How's a turtle supposed to get any fun?"**

** "You want fun Raph?" thought Slash, sneaking out of the shadows " I'll show you fun,"**

**"Guess we'd better head back" said Casey, sadly " I just wish we had more excite…Aah!"**

**"Casey?!" asked Raph, worriedly turning to face his friend. His green eyes narrowed in anger once he realized who the threat was.**

** "Slash," growled Raph towards the overgrown turtle.**

** "Raphael," said Slash, glaring right back.**

** Casey looked back and forth between the two turtles, confused for a moment, before turning to Raph.**

** "You know this guy?" asked Casey.**

** "Yeah" said Raph, not turning his gaze from Slash. His hands were already down, reaching for his sais. " You might say we have kind of a history,"**

** "And our reunion is long overdue" said Slash, reaching for his mace " you won't escape me this time Raphael, I've got you right in my sights,"**

** "Oh yeah" said Casey, pulling out his hockey stick from the golf-bag he carried on his back " Well if you want him, you'll have to go through me pal!"**

** "With pleasure," said Slash, and roared into a charge.**

**But just as Casey was about to whack Slash with his stick, the human received a surprise when Raph suddenly checked him and pushed him out of the way. Slash's mace landed with a thump, right into Raph's chest, making the red-masked turtle scoot back with amazing force.**

** Fresh bruises cut into his shell, Raphael stood, breathing hard, trying to keep his shaking hands on his sais in order to recover from the blow. Both Casey and Slash were a little shocked by Raphael, but before either one of them could question his action Raphael shouted out to Casey.**

** "Get the others!" said Raph " I can handle Slash,"**

** "But I…" started Casey, before being interrupted.**

**"Go!" shouted Raph, and ran, sais front, towards Slash.**

**Slash swung out his weapon while Raphael blocked, and a fierce power struggle consumed between the two. Although reluctant to run, Casey followed Raph's demand, and started sprinting back towards the lair.**

** Anger and guilt flashed through his mind with every step he took. How could Raph ask him to leave him there alone with such a dangerous opponent? What exactly was the history between those two? He should be out there fighting beside his best friend!**

**But Raphael had ordered him to run, and it was to late to turn back now. The lair was only a few blocks ahead. Casey just wondered how Master Splinter would react, when he told him his son wasn't coming home.**

* * *

**Heavy breathing escaped from both warriors' mouths as Slash and Raph both stood there, glaring each other down. An array of kicks and punches were exchanged after Casey's reluctant departure, but Raphael suffered the most damage.**

** The red-masked turtle's body was spotted with cuts and bruises, but Slash barely had a scratch. The large turtle's eyes grew fiercer the more time Raphael stepped in to allow Casey to escape.**

** "He's protecting him" thought Slash " just like he would have done for me,"**

** However, that didn't change the fact that Casey was taking his job in granting Raphael's wish. And just with the mere thought of the human replaying in Slash's mind, he charged Raphael again.**

**To injured to move, Raphael was forced to suffer the full strength of Slash's punch, and smash shell first into a wall. His green eyes flickered, battling unconsciousness, but the fight was lost, and darkness met his eyes.**

** Slash stood tall, grinning in his victory, but distraught knowing that his prey had got away. In his mind, part of him wondered, why did Raphael care so much anyway? Why protect those who he knows have ruined his life?**

** Lobbing Raph's limp body up to his shoulder, Slash stalked out into the night, heading back for his own lair. It was time for some warrior re-training, with Raphael as his pupil.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monster's Lair

** Ch.3: The Monster's Lair**

**Cold darkness slowly awakened to Raphael's eyes as he found himself waking to some dark, unknown part of the sewers. His body riddled with pain as he strained to turn and look at his surroundings.**

** "Where the heck am I?" thought Raph.**

** A small lantern hung in the middle of the room, shining a small array of light to whatever Raph could see. He was laying on top of some makeshift bed, with a chain around his ankle, chaining it to the bed's post.**

** A mace, along with his sais, lay up against the left wall, far out of his reach. Nearby, a greenish-blue glow could seen, and Raph nearly gasped out in shock when he saw it was several containers of mutagen.**

** "Welcome home," creeped a voice out of the shadows, and Raphael turned to see Slash walking from the right side of the room. " I prepared this place special. Just for me and you,"**

**"I'm touched" said Raph sarcastically, quickly getting over his pain. " So why'd you bring me here?"**

**"Well" said Slash " it wouldn't be a real reunion if we didn't spend some time to reacquaint. Your lifestyle hasn't changed much since I've left. Still going out and busting bad guys, but you bring a human along for the ride,"**

** "Jealous much?" asked Raph, quickly catching on to the large turtle's envy.**

** At that comment, Slash got mad, and punched a sizeable hole in the wall near Raph's head. Although shocked at the unexpected assault, Raphael grinned in his mind.**

** "Looks like I hit a nerve," he thought.**

** "You should have stuck with me Raphael" said Slash, calming down " look at all we could have accomplished. All that mutagen over there, are the canisters your brainiac brother couldn't track. His inventions are just as lame as his mind,"**

**"Hey, Donnie's smarter than all of us pal!" said Raph, defending his brother.**

**"Then why is he stupid when it comes to that crush on April?" Slash countered " Can't he see the two don't mix? And Leo's always acting perfect, trying to impress Sensei. And Mikey, he's just a moron!"**

** Raphael lay shocked silent for a minute. All of the complainants Slash had listed, are what he always thought about his brothers. And who else would he tell them to except Spike?**

** "Ah man," thought Raph in his mind. Maybe the mutagen wasn't all to blame.**

** "Fine" said Raph out loud " even if I still agree with all that, they're my family, and I won't let you hurt them again,"**

** "Please" said Slash, fingering his mace " you know I could have broke back into the lair anytime I've wanted to finish your brothers off, but I remember what Sensei once did to your friend Leatherhead, so entering would be suicide,"**

**"I had to wait until you were alone, vulnerable. I know all of the places you haunt. ****Chinatown, Sixth Street, the park, just the place to go looking for trouble,"**

** "So what are you going to do then, if you're not after my brothers?" asked Raph, suspiciously****.**

**"Oh don't worry" said Slash, walking close to Raph, his green eyes staring the red-masked turtle down. " I'll get to them, but first…****I'll deal with you,"**

**With that said, Slash started to laugh, chilling Raph down to the bone. He had no idea what his former pet had planned, but he had a sinking feeling, he wasn't going to like it.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Warrior's Mold

** Ch.4: The Warrior's Mold**

**Back at the lair, the rest of the turtles lined up in front of Master Splinter for their evening training. April had to go home early to do some chores for aunt, so Leo and the others were just waiting patiently for Raph and Casey to get back.**

** Master Splinter already had them start on some katas, buying Casey and Raph a little more time to make it back to the lair, but it was already twenty minutes into practice and the two still hadn't shown up.**

** "Where could they be?" thought Leonardo, as he swung his leg up for a round-house kick.**

**Jabbing his staff against the ground, Master Splinter brought a halt to the exercise and granted his sons a five minute break.**

** Taking a seat on the couch, Leo was about to complain again about Raph and Casey's absence when suddenly Don's mutagen tracker started buzzing up a storm.**

** "Another canister of mutagen nearby" said Don, looking at the tracker " we got to go there and find it,"**

** "But what about…," Mikey started to say, when a tired Casey ran in. His youthful eyes were wide with concern.**

** "Casey?" said Leo, approaching the teen " What took you so long? Where's Raph?"**

** "Raph…" breathed Casey " Raph's in trouble. We were just coming back when this large turtle came out of nowhere and attacked us. Said his name was Slash,"**

** At the mention of the name, everyone in the lair froze. A cold chill of fear creeped up both Mikey and Donnie's spines as they imagined the torment their red-masked brother might be going through.**

**"Where'd it happen?!" asked Leo, grabbing Casey shoulders.**

**"Up on the roofs" said Casey ' Raph told me to run and get you guys. He wanted to face Slash alone,"**

** "Grrr" growled Leo in anger " Donnie, you and Mikey go and track down the mutagen. Casey, we'll track Raph. If anyone needs help call on your T-Phones. Watch out for Slash, he could be anywhere," **

**With that said, the two teams split up, worry prodding their every step. What horrible things was Slash doing to Raphael? Would they even find him alive? And if they did, would he ever be the same?**

* * *

** Meanwhile, back in Slash's lair, painful groans could be heard echoing off the stone walls, as a severely beaten Raphael twisted and turned in bed. Blood oozed cleanly from fresh cuts sliced into his arms and shell. All a result from Slash's warrior re-training program.**

**"****He may want me on his side" thought Raph " but he's not gentle about it. Especially when I don't give him what he wants,"**

** Straining to sit up straight again, Raphael felt the wounds on his body sting like molten metal. The single action seemed to take an eternity to accomplish, but now, at least Raph could look again at the lair.**

** Slash was nowhere in sight. The large turtle had decided to take a little break from his training session to get a snack and prepare to mend at least some of Raphael's wounds. He wanted his partner to be alive after all. Raphael's death would defeat the whole purpose.**

**"I got to think of a way out of this" thought Raphael, looking around the room " What would Donnie do?"**

**His green eyes flickered over to his sais, resting peacefully alongside Slash's mace. If only he could reach them, he could cut the chain and be free. But the chain was far to short to reach.**

** The only things closest to Raph were the bed sheets and a pillow, but that didn't amount to much. They weren't useful for cutting a chain, or defending against Slash.**

** Sensing that all hope may be lost, Raphael looked up towards the burning lantern, as if its flames held all the answers he was seeking. Memories started to flood through his mind; some good, some bad, but most…about him and Spike.**

**It had been quite a while since Raph had delved into those thoughts, reminding him of all the good times he had with Spike before he became Slash. Since befriending Casey, it had become easier to put away the torment of what he knew his pet had become.**

** But the past finds a way to haunt you, even if you're happy in the present. Reaching into his belt, Raphael pulled out the last lettuce leaf Slash had chewed as Spike, and looked at it with mourning.**

** He kept it with him since Slash's betrayal, in hopes that one day Slash would return and be part of the family again. But if Slash was still willing to beat him mercilessly in order to get Raph on his side, the hope for Raph's wish seemed dim.**

** Reinserting the leaf in his belt, Raph took one more glance at the room, and finally figured out a plan. It would be a cruel way to escape, but Slash deserved it.**

**Taking off the bed sheets, Raphael threw them up under the glowing lantern, then grabbed the pillow and chucked it there too. The floor set for his plan, Raph bent down and tore off one of the bed's wooden ribs.**

** The giant crack of wood splintering immediately caught Slash's ear, and the large turtle stomped his way back towards the bedroom.**

**"****What's he up to?" thought Slash.**

** Stepping into the bedroom, Slash stopped when his feet connected with something soft. Looking down, he was confused to see the bed sheets on the floor, and Raphael sitting on the bed, with a piece of wood in hand.**

** "What are you going to with that?" asked Slash, amused.**

** "Just watch!" said Raph, and flung the piece of wood up into the air.**

** Acting like a shuriken, the wooden piece soared upwards and knocked the lantern loose from where it hanged. Slash had only a second to react in horror as the lantern fell down and crashed, setting the bed sheets aflame.**

** Unappreciative of the burning hot foot he was now receiving, Slash growled with rage and charged at Raphael, hands front and ready to squeeze.**

** Dodging with what little length he could, Raph managed to avoid Slash's powerful arms, but the bed never stood a chance. Lifting up with all his strength, Slash growled and threw the bed towards the left wall. With his ankle still chained to the bed's post, Raphael went along for the ride.**

**The impact was hard, and although his wounds cried in distress, Raphael picked himself up and made a grab for his sai. Slicing the chain that held him bound, Raphael stood and ran free from Slash's lair, leaving the large turtle to deal with his flaming home.**

** Boiling with anger about being deceived, Slash retrieved his mace and pounded it threateningly in his hand.**

** "You won't get far Raphael!" said Slash " I'll hunt you down! Then everything you know and love will be next!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Hide And Slash

** Ch.5: Hide And Slash**

**The moon shown gloomly through the trees of Central Park, as Don and Mikey dashed to where the mutagen canister lay. The beeping from Donnie's tracker grew louder with each step, until the flash of an upward arrow appeared on its screen.**

**"Stop!" said Donnie, bringing him and Mikey to a halt " The mutagen is right up this tree. There, in that nest!"**

**"I'll get it," said Mikey, and immediately began scaling up the tree.**

** Being as light as possible, Mikey jumped quickly from branch to branch, until he landed on the one where the mutagen canister lay. Reaching out a hand, Mikey grabbed the top of the canister when suddenly a black form appeared out of nowhere.**

** Mikey froze, staring into the fierce red eyes of an angry mother bird. Obviously, she thought the mutagen was her egg, and that Mikey was trying to snatch it.**

**"****Oh hey" said Mikey, sweating nervously under the mother bird's gaze " I'm just going to take this real quick and…Aaahh!"**

** The mother bird started to attack, pecking at Mikey's eyes.**

**"****Get off me you overweight crow!" shouted Mikey, swinging his arms wildly.**

**However, that shifty defense led to his downfall when Mikey's weight suddenly slid off the branch, and the turtle landed on the ground with a thump.**

** His shell absorbing most of the shock, Mikey suffered little pain from the fall, but before he could even recover, the mother bird swooped to attack again. Her talons were out-stretched and ready to tear.**

** Mikey closed his eyes tight, preparing for his doom, when a miraculous whack sounded in the air. Hit hard with Donatello's bo, the mother bird relented her assualt and settled back in the nest, still glaring down angrily at the orange-masked turtle.**

**"****Whew!" breathed Mikey, standing in relief " Thanks bro,"**

** "No problem" Donatello smiled, and pulled out his T-Phone " Leo, we've found the mutagen. Do you and Casey have any leads on Raph?"**

**"****There's definitely battle damage up here" Leo responded " and I can see blood. Wherever Slash took Raph, he's hurt,"**

** "Where could Slash have taken him?" asked Casey's voice. " Ah, I knew I shouldn't have left him behind!"**

** "It's not your fault Casey" said Leo " Raph's tough. He can take care of himself,"**

**"****But for how long?" thought Donatello, on the other end. Then suddenly his brain sparked an idea. " Leo, the sewers! Slash knows them just as well as us! He could be heading for the lair!"**

** "And Master Splinter's there alone!" said Leo " We have to go back! See you below,"**

** With that said, the brothers hung up and immediately started heading back for the lair, Casey trailing behind them. The teenager's mind was furious with rage.**

** "If that scum's done anything to Raph" thought Casey " I swear I'm going to kill him!"**

* * *

** Meanwhile, twisting and dodging through the shadows of the dark sewers, a wounded Raphael was the run, breathing heavy, and hands clutched tightly to his sais. He had no idea which section of the sewers he was in, but there was no time to stop and get his bearings.**

**Stomping footsteps could be heard pounding behind him, and Raph knew that Slash was close. But the echoes off the stone walls made it nearly impossible to tell what direction Slash could be coming from.**

**Finding himself in a four way split, Raph grinned when he finally spotted a familiar tunnel number.**

** "Tunnel 281" thought Raph " The lair is close!"**

** Elated with new hope, Raph quickly sprinted down the tunnel, ignoring the stress as his body yelled out in pain.**

** The pounding of the footsteps stopped, and Raph immediately grew suspicious of the silence. There was no way he could have lost Slash this easy.**

** Boy, did Raph hate it when he's right. Just a few seconds after exiting the tunnel and taking a short breath, something large and heavy collided with his side. It was Slash's fist!**

**Rolling over in the sludge, Raph jumped on his hands and knees, glaring the large turtle down. Slash stood just three feet away, tapping his mace wickedly in his hand.**

** "Why'd you try to leave Raphael?" grinned Slash " We were just getting to know each other again,"**

** "I already know all I'll need about you!" hissed Raph, bringing out his sais.**

**"****Bring it on!" said Slash, and charged with his mace.**

** With fearsome strength the two turtles clashed, and even though he was injured, Raphael found the strength to fight back. But that strength was limited to the overwhelming force of Slash's muscles, and his knowledge of Raphael's fighting techniques.**

** Weakened the way he was, there was little chance that Raph could fight for long. And three minutes into the struggle, the red-masked turtle was finally taken down, with a hammering blow to the shell from Slash's fists.**

**Struggling painfully to move, Raph tried to lift himself up to fight, but barely got more than an inch off the ground. He had lost grip on the sais, and they lay inches from his hands.**

** "Beaten and beyond repair and you still want to fight" said Slash " that's what makes you such a good partner Raphael. Your brothers would fall after just one my punches, but you, no, you tough it out 'till the end,"**

** "Hmm" he continued " I see we're not far from home, maybe I'll pay a little visit to the lair, and finally rid of your brothers,"**

** "Won't…let…you!" breathed Raph harshly, then fell weakly to the floor.**

** His body felt like it was on fire, and blood streamed down in the water below. He couldn't stand. He couldn't fight. And now his brothers were in danger.**

**Four voices could be heard echoing through the left-side tunnel, as the brothers and Case made their way back to the lair. A nasty smirk lit up on Slash's face. Lifting his mace, Slash casually made his way towards the sound.**

** "I'll be back partner," laughed Slash to Raphael, and then disappeared into the dark. Leaving the red-masked turtle behind to cringe and worry, if Casey and his brothers were going to make it out alive.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Signal

** Ch.6: Secret Signal**

**Running as fast as the sludge would allow, the turtles and Casey sprinted their way back towards the lair, hoping that Slash hadn't made it there yet. **

**Hope rose in Leonardo's heart as he finally spotted the lair's entrance just a few feet ahead. They had made it! Master Splinter would be alright! Sure, their Sensei would be fine, but at that moment, danger decided to appear.**

** Leo, who was in the lead of the group, suddenly got smacked back down the tunnel due to the unexpected harsh swing of a mace. Don, Mikey, and Casey stood still in shock as they witnessed the blue-masked turtle roll back through the sludge, a large bruise now covering his chest.**

** Evil laughter echoed throughout the tunnels as Slash eerily stepped out of hiding. His sharp, green eyes glinted with malicious pleasure as he glared at the unlikely quartet in front of him.**

** "Welcome home," said Slash, and immediately charged in to fight.**

**Bringing out their weapons, Don and Mikey ran to meet Slash's attack, while Casey helped an injured Leo to his feet. The strike from the mace had delivered a lot of damage, leaving Leo unsteady on his feet, but the leader pushed through it to draw out his swords.**

** "Thanks Casey" said Leo, eyes glaring at Slash " Go around through the other tunnels and get Master Splinter. We'll hold off Slash 'till you back,"**

** Chagrined at being told to run again, but complying with Leo's logic, Casey took off down the East side tunnel and started making his way towards the back entrance of the lair. He hadn't gotten very far when he noticed something large lying in the sludge.**

** Stopping in his tracks, Casey gasped in realization when he realized that the large object was not just anything, but a turtle's body. And not just any turtle, but his best friend, Raphael!**

**"****Raph!" cried Casey worriedly, immediately running over to inspect his friend's injuries. " Wake up buddy!"**

** Slash had done a total number on Raph's body. There was barely a part Casey could find that hadn't been bruised, beaten, or cut. Blood swirled in the sewer sludge, and Raph's eyes were closed shut. **

** Panic gripped Casey's heart, and for a moment he feared that his best friend could be dead. But relief came when a gentle breeze suddenly brushed by his hand, and Raphael's body slowly began to shake back into consciousness.**

** "He's alive!" thought Casey cheerfully " Thank goodness!"**

** Green eyes flickering back to life, Raphael first glanced in confusion as he saw Casey, but then smiled with relief knowing he was with a friend.**

** "Hey Case" said Raph, kind of weakly " Where's the others?"**

** "Fighting Slash," said Casey suddenly serious " I'm supposed to get Splinter,"**

** "No time" said Raph, struggling to stand up " if the others are fighting they won't last long. We have to stop Slash now,"**

**"****You're hurt Raph!" said Casey, rejectingly " You can't go back out and fight!"**

** "Don't go all Leo on me Casey!" growled Raph, picking up his sais " Slash is my mess, and it's up to me to fix it,"**

**"****Then you're not going without me!" said Casey, bringing out his hockey stick " I'm tired of being told of running away! I'm fighting with you Raph, like it or not!"**

** "Fine then" said Raphael with a grin " Usual play?"**

** "What else?" grinned Casey " With a twist?"**

** "Goal 3," said Raph, and with that, the two friends charged off to face Slash.**

* * *

** Back in the tunnel where the brothers were battling, the tide had turned viciously on their side. Multiple wounds were carved deep into their bodies, and Donnie's bo staff lay broken at their feet.**

** Through the combined force of Leo and Mikey they managed to snag Slash's mace away, but Slash soon turned the tables and now held hold of Leo's swords.**

** Using Leo's own weapon against him and his brothers, Slash delivered a massive assault, leaving the brothers bleeding, and barely standing on the ground.**

** Slash grinned wickedly as he gazed over his weak opponents. It would be so easy to slice them all up with Leo's swords and be done with it, but where was the personal pleasure?**

**Dropping the katanas to the ground, Slash extended his claws and prepared to slice into Leonardo's flesh, when an unexpected yell and sting of a blade, stopped him in his tracks.**

** Slash turned around, and his eyes almost widened with surprise, seeing Raphael standing there, one sai still in hand, growling and glaring, ready to fight.**

** Distracted from his vendetta, Slash turned away from the other three turtles and strolled towards Raphael, relishing his former master's challenge to renew their previous fight.**

** "One last battle Slash" said Raph " you and me. Win, and I'll promise to see things your way,"**

** "Then get ready to lose," said Slash, and charged Raphael.**

**Dodging a fist, Raph jumped out around Slash and climbed up a ladder to the street. Slash followed not far behind and chased after Raphael.**

** Bulldozing any cars that got in the way, the giant turtle sped up to keep Raphael in sight. A construction zone lay just ahead, materials spread around for the city's new skyscraper, and Raph ran directly for it.**

** Crashing through the fence, Slash faced Raphael, standing beside the crane, sai in hand, and ready to fight.**

** "Nowhere to run," said Slash, extending his claws.**

** "Don't need to run" Raph smiled " Casey, now!"**

** "Huh?" said Slash, looking up to see Casey standing on top of one of the construction skeleton's beams.**

** The hockey player shot a thumbs up towards Raphael, whipped out his stick, and slammed a hockey puck hard. Ricocheting off of several items in the construction site, the wild puck aimed straight for the crane's controls, turning on the release.**

** A groaning sound whistled above, and Slash looked up to see a small pile of girders falling straight for him.**

** With barely any time to react, Slash tried to dodge, but his legs got pinned under the girders heavy weight. Raphael approached Slash, face set in a grim frown, but Slash saw it as a gloat of victory.**

** "This isn't over Raphael," growled Slash, glaring at his former owner.**

** "You're wrong Slash" said Raph, pulling out something from his belt " It is over. Over for good,"**

** Setting down the lettuce leaf in front of Slash's face, Raph regrouped with Casey and they both headed back for the lair. As they walked, a sliver of a tear escaped Raph's eye, drifting off into the wind.**

** The bond he had hoped to restore was broken, and nothing but sorrow and hatred lay ahead.**

* * *

** As Raphael returned to the lair to look over the injuries of his brothers, and get his own wounds treated, a frustrated Slash pulled himself from out under the girders, and scooped up the lettuce leaf Raph had left behind.**

** The last leaf he had ever chewed as Spike. Slash could barely believe Raph had kept it this long. But now he was throwing it away, no longer caring for their bond. He had his brothers and Casey now to redeem that pleasure.**

** Angry, Slash clutched his fists tight, grinding up the lettuce leaf in his hand until it was nothing but dust.**

** "Okay Raph" thought Slash " you made your choice, now it's time to make mine. You and I will join forces, even if I have to tear your brotherhood apart,"**


	7. Chapter 7: A Deadly Alliance

** Ch.7: A Deadly Alliance**

**In the few weeks that passed since Slash's assault, the turtles and their friends barely had time to relax. Shredder had returned, meaner than ever before, in his efforts to destroy them, bringing with him new allies with a vengeful diction. The most prominent member was Tiger Claw.**

** A skilled assassin, Tiger Claw was a deadly opponent, armed to the teeth with weapons and claws. He had come so close into tearing the turtles apart, but he failed, and the Shredder now sat in his throne room brooding.**

** Karai stood by her father's side, fingering the scar that stretched all the way up her right arm. It was the punishment Shredder had chosen for Karai, since she was so disobedient while he was away. Now Karai had learned a painful lesson, never go against her father's orders again.**

** Fishface and the double-mutated Rahzar stood on the walk before Shredder's throne, waiting for their master to speak. Tiger Claw stood patiently against a wall, listening for his next orders.**

**"This is disgraceful" said Shredder, finally daring to speak " ****even with all the power I've gained, the turtles continue to thwart us at every turn. We need a more permanent solution to deal with them,"**

**"****But how?" asked Fishface.**

** "Maybe I can help with that," sounded an eerie voice from above.**

** Looking up to the stone ledge above, the villains eyes widened with surprise at seeing an unexpected guest. Not just any guest, but a turtle, larger and more vicious looking than the ones they faced.**

** Savoring the look of their shocked expressions, Slash grinned and jumped down hard to the floor, his mace in hand ready to smack, just in the villains made a wrong move and attacked.**

** "Who are you?" asked Shredder, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the turtle.**

** "Call me Slash" said Slash " I've been watching your pathetic attempts for awhile now. You'll never dispose of the turtles at this rate. I've come to help,"**

** "You dare!" growled Rahzar, swinging one his claws at Slash, but the turtle merely caught the claw in his hand and threw the giant dog into a nearby wall.**

** "Your skills are impressive" said Shredder ****"**** but what proof do you have that I can trust you,"**

**"****I know you've been searching for mutagen" said Slash " The turtles have been searching for it as well, but they do not have as many canisters as me. I'll hand over all of the mutagen I have if you agree to my terms,"**

** "And what terms are those?" asked Karai.**

** "The destruction of the turtles" said Slash " with the exception of Raphael,"**

** At the mention of Raphael's name, Fishface's eyes narrowed towards Slash in suspicion. Whenever they had picked a fight with the turtles, Raphael was Xever's main opponent. The only turtle worthy enough of delivering a good fight. What did this Slash want with Raphael?**

** "Why?" Fishface asked out loud " Why would you want him to be spared?"**

** "Because I have own my own plans for him," Slash said, eyes glinting with evil fire. A dark shiver of fear crawled down Fishface's spine.**

** "So" said Slash, looking over at Shredder " Do we have a deal?"**


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush

** Ch.8: Ambush**

**Meanwhile, in the turtles lair, the four brothers were quietly enjoying a peaceful time to themselves. Master Splinter, Casey, and April were all out doing a training session, leaving them free to do whatever they wanted.**

** Currently, Raph was reading his magazines, Mikey was watching T.V., Donnie was in the lab, and Leo was sharpening his swords.**

** It was nice to have a peaceful moment from all the chaos Shredder had been giving them lately. He had definitely wasted no time since he got back from Japan.**

** And with a new foe like Tiger Claw, it was going to be even harder to take Shredder down.**

** Nearing the end of his book, Raphael was about to finish reading when Donnie suddenly popped out of the lab, saying that his mutagen tracker was going wild.**

** Peace time now over, the turtles stopped whatever they were doing, and headed out for another mutagen hunt.**

** Skulking the rooftops a few moments later, in search of the substance that gave them birth, the turtles thoughts were plagued with just how dangerous mutagen could be. Creating vicious monsters that roamed through the streets, and severing close bonds that had formed over years of time.**

** This is what they had to thank for their creation? This evil form of alien science?**

** However, before either of their thoughts could even ponder the answers to those questions, Donatello stopped in his tracks, and called out to his brothers****.**

**"Four readings" said Don " All in different directions. There's a lot of active mutagen out here tonight,"**

**"Then we split up" said Leo, taking off " Let's go!"**

** And the others spread out to find the rest. Mikey found his mutagen canister first, near a shady back alley.**

**"****Ah yeah" said Mikey, picking up the mutagen " Easy as pie,"**

** "I'd prefer it sliced," hissed a dark voice out of the shadows.**

** Before Mikey could even turn around to look, a mutant Rahzar suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smacked Mikey hard into the ground, knocking the orange-masked turtle unconscious.**

** "One down" said Rahzar " three to go,"**

* * *

**Miles away****,**** Leo had found his mutagen canister on a rooftop hidden between a vent, and was about to call his brothers about his find when a sharp sting struck him in the arm.**

** "Ouch!" shouted Leo looking down, where a dart lay wedged in his shoulder.**

** A sudden feeling of drowsiness could be felt plaguing his muscles almost in an instant. Someone had drugged him with a sleeping dart.**

** Before Leo could even wonder who, a fierce growl matched with the hard smack of a fist, knocked the blue-masked turtle off his feet, and made him collapse against the ground.**

** "Nighty night turtle," grinned Tiger Claw.**

* * *

**"****Of all the places one had to land" grumbled Donatello " it had to be in this dumpster. I won't be able to get the smell off for a week!"**

** Finally reaching success, Don pulled out the mutagen canister and was about to leave, when a hard, metal kick suddenly slammed into his chest, making the purple-masked turtle fall back into the dumpster.**

** Evil yellow eyes glared over his prize.**

** "To easy," said Fishface.**

* * *

** Meanwhile, over at the docks, Raphael had easily found his mutagen canister and was calling on his T-phone to locate his brothers. However, no matter which number he tried, none of them picked up.**

** "Something's wrong here" thought Raph " why aren't they answering?"**

**A fast-moving shadow suddenly caught his eye, and the red-masked turtle turned around in defense.**

** "Who's there?" he demanded.**

** Silence was his only answer, but the quiet wasn't enough to make Raph drop his guard. Someone out here was stalking him, and he was determined to find out whom.**

** Making his way to one of the rooftops, Raph held the streets in better view, but the extra height did not aid him in finding his unknown opponent.**

** Thinking he may have just imagined it after all, Raph was about to continue on his way, when hard slam bashed fiercely against his shell, and pushed him against the ground.**

** Still awake, Raph turned his head, ready to face his opponent, only to see a gaint hand come straight for his head.**


	9. Chapter 9: Waking In Evil's Hands

** Ch.9: Waking In Evil's Hands**

**"Uh" groaned Raph, eyes awaking painfully to the darkness " Where am I?"**

**The cold biting of chains could be felt clamped around his wrists. And the emptiness echoing from his belt told him plainly that his sais and the mutagen were gone.**

**Looking around, it was immediately clear that he was in some kind of cell. Where, he had no clue, but he knew it wasn't place where he wanted to be. Were his brothers here as well? Is that why they never answered his calls?**

** "I have to get out of here and find out," thought Raph, and started pulling at his chains.**

** That rattle was soon met by the sound of his cell door unlocking, and the entrance of Karai and Fishface. Raphael's eyes instantly narrowed as the villains approached, and a growl escaped from his teeth.**

**"Enjoying the room Raphael?" asked Karai with a smug grin " it's not nearly as comfortable as your brothers,"**

**In response, Raphael lunged at Karai, but growled in disappointment when he figured out the chains prevented him from reaching her. Both villains grinned at seeing Raph struggle, and their smirks seemed to widen when Raph finally let a question burst.**

**"Where are my brothers?" Raph demanded.**

**"Don't worry" said Karai " they're not dead…,"**

** "Yet," finished Fishface.**

**"My father has pl****ans for your brothers" said Karai " Someone else has plans for you,"**

** "And who's that?" asked Raph.**

** "Me," responded an eerie voice, and an familiar dark form entered the room.**

** Raphael's eyes widened in surprise once he realized who it was. It was like he was reliving a nightmare with no escape. His former pet, Spike, or rather Slash had returned.**

** "Slash?" said Raph, registering shock then anger " What the shell are doing with Shredder?"**

** "Just part of a little deal" said Slash with a smirk " They get your brothers and the mutagen, and I get you. We have a lot of catching up to do Raphael,"**

** "How do two know each other anyway?" asked Fishface, a little jealous of Slash's enemy bond with Raph.**

**"Would you believe I was his pet?" said Slash " I mutate****d just for him, to make his greatest wish come true,"**

** Both Karai and Fishface looked towards Raph, wondering if this fact was true. Raph just snarled and turned away, refusing to look into their eyes. It was none of their business anyway. This was just between him and Slash.**

** Excusing themselves to leave, Karai and Fishface exited the cell to prepare for the Shredder's plans, leaving Slash alone with Raph.**

** "Perfect" said Slash " now we can have some fun,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of the Shredder's hideout, Leo and the other turtles were just waking up in their cells, chained and weaponless just like their brother. They had all suffered some minor injuries from the ambush, but it wasn't enough to keep them on the ground.**

** Standing up, Leo, Don, and Mikey recollected their bearings and quickly figured out where they were. Inside Shredder's fortress with no way out, and their hot-tempered brother nowhere in sight.**

** Rahzar and Tiger Claw stood just a few feet outside of the turtles****'**** cell, guarding from any escape. Shredder soon walked into the room.**

** "Is the mutagen secure?" asked Shredder.**

** "Yes Master Shredder" said Tiger Claw " our new ally has honored his deal. And the turtles are ready for your disposal,"**

** "New ally?" thought Leonardo on what he'd overheard " What could he mean?"**

** "I don't trust that Slash character" said Rahzar " but his plan wasn't bad. Lure the turtles in with the mutagen, and then bash when they don't see us coming. With these three, we'll have no trouble luring in Splinter,"**

** Leo, Don, and Mikey couldn't help but gasp in shock at what Rahzar said. This whole thing was Slash's idea? Slash had joined up with Shredder? It was unbelievable, and it made Leo a little more worried to the absence of his younger brother. **

**"****Raph" thought Leo " Bro, wherever you are, I hope you're alright,"**

* * *

** Raph was not alright. He had been beaten all over again by Slash when he still refused the turtle's offer to join his side.**

** Slash was playing mental as well as physical warfare. With every wound he inflicted upon Raphael, he spouted out the complaints he had heard Raph say while he was still Spike. **

** Raph fought back against Slash as well as he could, but even his sharpest moves began to falter at the sting of his own words. Slash imitated those words in Raphael's own voice to get even more anger out of the red-masked turtle.**

** "Why does Leo get to be the leader? I'm the strongest! I beat him in training! He's just a Space Heroes dork! What does he know?!"**

** "Mikey's always messing up! I'm sick of his dumb pranks! I'm sick of messing with my stuff! He's a moron!"**

** "I can't believe Donnie still has that dumb crush on April! His nutty ideas are going to get us all killed!"**

** Raphael tried his best get all those horrible things he had said out of his mind, but was straining over the fact of Slash's insistence.**

** "You always stick up for Mikey! Try seeing my point of view for once!"**

** "Sometimes I just wish I was on my own. I'm tired of this team!"**

** "It's always me right?! I'm the one with bad attitude. I'm the bad guy,"**

** "They just don't get it!" **

**"****Enough!" shouted Raph, sinking to the floor on his knees, his eyes threatening tears. "Enough!"**

** "There your word Raphael" said Slash, slipping back into his regular voice ****"**** and you know for a fact they're true. You know you don't belong with your brothers. You belong with me. We were meant to be partners Raphael, battling evil together. Now open your eyes to the truth,"**

** Raph stayed silent, staring at his hands. He didn't want to confront that truth, not even acknowledge it. He wanted it to stay buried and burn. But the splinter of evil Slash had reawakened in his heart already started to consume and grow.**

* * *

** Meanwhile, back in the sewers, Splinter, April, and Casey had just returned from their training session, pizza boxes in hand, and were ready to split them with the guys.**

** Not seeing the turtles there at first didn't really bother the trio since they figured Donnie's tracker had taken them out on another mutagen hunt. The worry only started flowing when Master Splinter walked into his room, and found a note attached to his tree.**

** A powerful, dark, and familiar scent drifted off the note, and Splinter's instantly narrowed in fear.**

** "Slash," said Splinter, and ran immediately to tell Casey and April about the note.**

** Slash and the Shredder had his sons, and he was going to get them back!**

* * *

** With smirking green eyes, Slash confidently held his hand to the now unchained turtle kneeling on the floor. Green eyes stared back at him through a red mask; cold, angry, and dead.**

**Slowly, Raphael's hand reached out for Slash, and huge turtle gripped it, bringing Raphael to his feet. His mission here was now achieved.**

** "Welcome back, partner,"**


	10. Chapter 10: Turn Scale

** Ch.10: Turn Scale**

**Metal footsteps echoed down the hallway as a grim Fishface marched his way slowly through the corridor. In his mind tumbled a wave of both envy and curiosity to what he had just learned about Slash.**

** Envy because Raphael had a new enemy, and curiosity to just how deep that enemy bond seemed to be. **

**If Slash had told the truth that he was Raphael's pet, it explained the reason why the large turtle didn't want his former master destroyed. But why did he also, want the other turtles to suffer?**

** "I mutated just for him" Slash's voice seemed to growl " to make his greatest wish come true,"**

** Realization hit Fishface in that instant. Raphael must have wished for his brothers to be gone, so that he could be on his own. And Slash was still trying to grant that wish by whatever means possible.**

** A sudden movement caught Fishface's eye, snapping him from his thoughts. Not far ahead, he could see the rush of two turtle-shaped forms slipping across the hall.**

** Sensing something was up, Fishface followed.**

** Opening up with a whoosh, the steel doorway allowed both Raphael and Slash to enter the room. Once in, Raph's eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight.**

**Weapons lay packed and stashed everywhere. Enough to supply an entire army for a year, and still keep them happy within the next decade. Slash grinned when he saw Raphael's shock.**

** "Amazing right?" said Slash " Shredder has been storing up all this gear just to get back at Splinter and your family. Once he is out of the way, these weapons will be at our disposal, then we can conquer some serious crime,"**

** Approaching a table nearby, Raphael quickly scooped up his weapons, which lay next to his brothers, and held a tight grip over his sais. The cold steel met his hands with warmth, and a feeling of power surged through his veins.**

** The moment lasted only a brief moment though when a howl of pain suddenly ripped in from his thoughts. **

**Turning around, Raphael saw the unmoving form of a beaten Fishface, lying out cold at Slash's feet.**

** "Pest" growled Slash at the villain, then turned to Raphael " Come on partner, we have work to do,"**

** With that said, the two turtles left, leaving an unconscious Xever behind.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, having just snuck inside the Shredder's fortress, Casey, April, and Master Splinter split up on separate paths to locate the turtles, and make it harder for the enemy to guess where they were.**

**Splinter took off to the left while April and Casey went right. In their minds, hope still flowed that when they found the turtles, all four would still be alive.**

** Spotting a familiar door, Master Splinter burst in through the entrance landing in Shredder's throne, where the cruel master and his heir, Karai, stood calm and ready to fight.**

** Eyes narrowing in anger in the face of his old nemesis, Splinter spat out his demands.**

** "Where are my sons?!"**

** "Yoshi" said Shredder, standing up " you should know better than to make from me. The lives of your sons are in my hands now, and soon your blood shall be mine,"**

** With that said, Karai unsheathed her sword and started charging at Master Splinter, with the Shredder right behind her. It was time to put an end to a bothersome pest.**

* * *

** Still trapped in their cell, and with two mutant guards watching the door, Leo and Don huddled together quickly discussing a plan to escape. They had to bust out and Raphael from Slash. Question was, how could they evade Rahzar and Tiger Claw?**

** "Aaahh!" screamed Mikey in desperation, surprising both his brothers and his captors " I can't take it anymore!"**

** "What's your problem?" asked Rahzar.**

** "I got to go man!" shouted Mikey " and I mean go! My last three pizzas finally caught up with me, and I can't go in here!"**

** Realizing what their prisoner was asking for, both Rahzar and Tiger Claw both looked at each other in embarrassment.**

** "Go ahead" said Tiger Claw to Rahzar " take him," **

**"I'm not taking him, you take him!" shouted Rahzar.**

**"It would be a dishonor for you not to show him the ropes," said Tiger Claw cooly.**

** "Why you little…," said Rahzar, ready to slice Tiger Claw to bits. But the assassian saw this coming and pulled out one his most powerful guns.**

** "Now" said Tiger Claw, sporting a grin " you were saying?"**

**Grumbling about being outmatched, Rahzar opened up the door to the cell, and was about to release Mikey's chains from the wall, when a hard thwack suddenly bounced off the back of his head.**

** "What the…?" said Rahzar, spotting a steel fan fly down the left hallway " Who threw that?"**

** A hockey puck from the south soon answered his question, by slamming him in the chest.**

** "We got intruders" said Rahzar to Tiger Claw " fan out and find them,"**

** Taking off in the two directions, both mutants set out to search. When both their guards were gone, the turtles sat in silence, when a sudden rumble sounded from over their heads.**

** Looking up, a grating from an air vent soon crashed to the floor, allowing two forms to slip from its pipe. Leo, Don, and Mikey rejoiced at the sight of seeing two familiar faces, that of both Casey Jones and April O'Neil.**

** "Casey, April" said Leo, as the two started undoing their chains " just in time guys,"**

** "How'd you guys get rid of Rahzar and Tiger Claw?" asked Mikey, rubbing his wrists.**

** "A little misdirection and help from the heating company" said April proudly " Easier than just fighting head to head,"**

** "Though that would have been fun," said Casey.**

** "Alright" said Leo, immediately taking charge " we don't have much time before they come and realize we're gone. We need to grab our weapons, save Raph, and stop Shredder from whatever he's planning on doing with the mutagen,"**

** "Tall order" said Don " but let's go!"**

** With that said, the turtles and their friends rushed out of their cell and into the bowels of Shredder's fortress, ready to face whatever terror that may pop out of the next corner.**

* * *

**Woozingly dragging his feet across the floor, a weary Fishface stood slowly recovering from the harsh beating Slash had given him earlier. He had managed to drag himself out of the weapons room just minutes ago, and knew he must warn his comrades to Slash's planned betrayal.**

** The sight of Raphael with Slash was still ringing clear through Fishface's mind. Slash had no doubt turned his former master to his side. Brainwashed him into thinking that taking over Shredder's empire was a good plan.**

** Well, in that venture, they were not going to succeed.**

** Fishface was almost to the cell where the other turtles were being kept, but stopped in tracks when he saw to beaten, and unmoving forms lying still just a few yards away. Both Rahzar and Tiger Claw were knocked out cold, bleeding onto the steel floor.**

** They had failed to find anyone in the hallway while searching for Casey and April, but Slash and Raphael succeeded in finding them. And with their combined, both mutants never stood a chance.**

** The scene splayed out before Fishface was a horror to even describe. This was the fate that awaited them all. Slash and Raphael had to be stopped.**

* * *

**Back in the Shredder's throne room, the battle with Master Splinter was facing tiring odds. Both sides had been wounded, but both the Shredder and Karai were barely losing strength. Splinter however, was beginning to feel the stress of being forced to face two deadly opponents.**

** "This is the end Splinter," said Shredder, coming in for another strike, as the rodent fell to his knees.**

** "Not if I have anything to say about it," shouted Leo as he and his brothers jumped down from above, weapons now in hand. April and Casey were quick to join them, ready to fight as well.**

** "You'll have to deal with us first," said Donnie.**

** "What they said," said Mikey.**

** "Foolish whelps" said Shredder, extending his claws " you'll fall here,"**

** "Got that right," came an eerie voice from the shadows.**

** Stunned, everyone turned around to look, and saw Raph and Slash standing by Shredder's throne. Malice burned in each of their eyes.**

** "Slash," growled Leonardo, tightening the grip on his katanas.**

**"****Raph, get away from that guy!" shouted Mikey.**

** "Earn your keep turtle" said Karai to Slash " you want them destroyed, then help us!"**

** "Oh" said Slash " I don't think we'll be helping any of you, right partner?"**

** Raph just silently nodded and twirled out his sais, while Slash brought out his mace. The good guys and bad guys were stunned. And before they even knew, Slash and Raphael started to attack.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonds of A Rival

** Ch.11: Bonds of A Rival**

**With a giant push, Slash leaped over the stunned looks of both Shredder and Karai, and swung out with his mace towards Raphael's brothers. April and Casey barely managed to dodge to the side in time, as the brothers got hit full force with the mace's blow.**

** Hanging onto their weapons, Leo and his brothers managed to charge Slash, while Raphael was busy with his own fight with Shredder and Karai.**

** Stabbing with his sais, Raphael faced off against his two dangerous opponents without barely a flicker of emotion in his eyes. All he could see was a target that had to be destroyed. It was like everything else wasn't there.**

** However, facing off against two masters wasn't easy, and received more blows than he gave. It was clear his simple skills with the sai weren't going to be enough to win this battle. Luckily though, he didn't just walk out of that weapons room with his sais.**

** Dodging a bladed punch from Shredder, Raphael shifted to the left, pulled something from his belt, and then slapped it to the back of the Shredder's armor. The reaction was instantaneous as an electric arc suddenly surged around Shredder, making the villain fall to his knees in pain. **

**"****What have you done?" cried Karai angrily at Raphael, swinging her sword dangerously at the turtle's face.**

** However, before she could get any ideas like slashing off Raph's head, Slash had turned around from his fight, saw the danger, and threw his mace at Karai.**

** Soaring fast, the heavy, spiked missile landed hard against Karai's chest, knocking the female ninja away a good distance, and causing her to painfully black out on the floor.**

** Grateful for the help, Raphael shot a thumbs up towards Slash, which the turtle returned before focusing back on his own fight. Now that the danger had passed, Raph focused his hateful green eyes back on Shredder.**

** Sais glinting dangerously in the dim light, Raphael stalked slowly towards Shredder, weak and ready to kill.**

* * *

**Along the sidelines of the two battles, Casey and April had gathered around the fallen Master Splinter, still weary after his fierce struggle with both Shredder and Karai. Their eyes now locked on the turtles, praying that good would win the fight.**

** Casey's eyes were narrowed in rage. He couldn't believe that Raph and Slash were now on the same side, actually working together to take both them and the bad guys out.**

** "You did something to him," thought Casey, glaring at Slash's battle. Leo, Don, and Mikey were in serious trouble. " Well I'm going to undo it!"**

** Bringing down his mask, and sliding out a hockey stick from his golf bag, Casey ran straight at Slash's shell spouting out his famous battle cry.**

** "Goongala!" shouted Casey, slamming his stick down hard****.**

**It was bad move, as his weapon splintered to pieces as soon as it hit. Slash's shell was ten times harder, and spiker than the other turtles. Simple attacks like Casey's weren't going to be enough to break through.**

** After batting off another one of Leonardo's attacks, Slash turned and focused his evil, green towards Casey, extending his claws with malice.**

** Pulling out a steel golf club from his bag, Casey armed himself for defense, facing a monster he knew it would be easy to lose.**

* * *

** Meanwhile, evil eyes glared darkly out of the shades of a metal mask, as a weakened Shredder stood painfully on his knees, trying quickly to recover from the shock that had recently plagued him.**

** Raphael stood barely a foot away from him now, twirling his sais, and ready to strike the final blow. Both enemies eyes locked as Raph stopped twirling and suddenly lunged out with one his sais, aiming for the Shredder's throat****.**

**A hard, metallic kick suddenly put an end to this near disaster, knocking Raphael away, and saving Shredder's life.**

** Frustrated that he had been interrupted, Raphael looked up to see who had stopped him, eyes narrowing all the more. Fishface now stood beside the Shredder, coming to the rescue just in time.**

** "Sorry amigo" said Fishface, glaring at Raph " but this will not be allowed!"**

** With that said, Fishface tackled Raph, careful to avoid his sais, and dragged the turtle away to an opposite corner of the room, with their bodies close to a wall.**

** Punches and kicks were quickly exchanged, as well as words. Words that Fishface had kept silent in his mind, afraid for the other villains to hear, but now came out full force.**

** "Your fighting is sloppier than before Raphael" said Fishface " I see no fire in your soul. It has been swallowed. You have let that Slash take over your mind. Wake up, and be the warrior I know you are,"**

* * *

** Inside Raphael's mind, the red-masked turtle sat solemnly down in a room plagued with darkness. Horrible whispers echoed through the dark, reminding him just how badly he had treated his brothers in the past, because his temper, his anger.**

** How could he ever had treated them like that? Stinging them with hidden words as well as bruises.**

** Dark shadows took form right in front of Raphael, transforming into the evil creature known as Slash. Eyes gleering green, the turtle spoke.**

** "It was justified" said Slash " after all, your brothers weren't very nice to you,"**

** The voices of Raphael's brothers now shouted through the darkness, reflecting every negative complaint Leo and the others ever had towards him. Raphael tried hard not to listen, but the hateful words still penetrated his ears.**

** Tears threatened to flow from his eyes a few seconds after the voices stopped, and Slash spoke again.**

** " They never understood ya Raphael" said Slash " that's why you always came to me. Your brothers would always laugh off the pain you were holding inside, because they most likely caused it. But all that pain can disappear, if you just give in and join me,"**

** "Embrace your hatred Raphael" continued Slash, extending his hand " anger is power,"**

**Raph slowly lifted up his eyes, staring at Slash's hand, wondering what to do. It was so tempting to take. Leaving all of this pain behind, just to be free from the darkness.**

** Carefully, Raphael's hand reached out towards Slash, while the black-masked turtle grinned wickedly in triumph.**

** "Raphael is mine,"**

** However, just inches before the two hands could touch, a fierce voice broke out through the darkness, stopping the turtles in their tracks.**

** "Give in, and I'll never forgive you!" said Fishface, glaring at Raphael and Slash. Raph was surprised.**

** "Xever" Raph asked " What are you doing here?"**

** "Your brothers are in trouble amigo" said Fishface, and portal opened up in the darkness showing Raphael's brothers and Casey fighting against " they need your help against your former pet,"**

** "Why should he?" growled Slash " What have his brothers ever done for him? I was the one who was always there. They never cared for Raphael,"**

** One his giant hands embraced Raph's shoulders as he said this, and Raph nearly cringed from the touch. It was true, his brothers didn't care, no one seemed to.**

** "You shut up!" said Fishface to Slash " I care because I know what it's like to lose a family, and you won't take his from him. That's my job, deal with it. Wake up Raph! Remember the good times with your brothers. Fight like the warrior I know!"**

** Shock registered in Raph's eyes as the full effect of Fishface's words seemed to sink in. Light suddenly started slicing through the darkness, bringing with it numerous good times he had shared with friends and family; the celebration party after the fight with the Kraang, TV times watching those old videos Mikey had found, and relief after his brothers were alive after being severely beaten by Slash.**

** Fire lit up in Raphael's eyes with new rage, but this time it was pointed towards Slash. The dark turtle had almost succeeded into taking all his good memories away, but that wasn't going to happen anymore.**

** Calling up a pair of sais to his hands, Raphael charged straight towards the dream Slash, slicing the turtle deep in the chest.**

** A howl of pain escaped from Slash's mouth, as the black-masked reptile collapsed to his knees, disappearing into dust. **

**"****You won't get rid of me Raphael" said Slash, before disappearing completely " I'll always be here, haunting you****,****"**

**"And I'll be ready," said Raph.**

* * *

** Back in reality, Raphael's cold, dead eyes woke up to see himself held up in arm lock with Fishface, battling for superiority in a fight he didn't even know had started. Surprise reflecting in his gaze, Raphael looked towards Fishface.**

** "Wha…what happened?" **

** "Glad your back," grinned Fishface.**

** Before Raph could even question what he meant, a sudden yell of pain drew both of their attention to where Slash was battling against his brothers and Case.**

** Leo, Don, and Mikey all lay severely injured and beaten against the floor. Donatello's bo staff lay broken in two, inches from his master leaning painfully against a wall. Michelangelo was on his stomach, groaning in pain, while Leonardo stood on his knees, hands clinging tight to one of his swords.**

** Casey's weapons were either bent or broken, but luckily he barely had a scratch. Leo and the others had obviously protected him from being foolish enough to take down Slash.**

** Claws out and ready to kill, Slash was about to put an end to all of their miserable lives. Fishface looked towards Raphael.**

** "Ready?" he asked.**

** "Bring it!" said Raph.**

** And with yell the two rivals charged towards Slash.**


	12. Chapter 12: Final Showdown

** Ch.12: Final Showdown**

**Before the large turtle knew it, it was already to late. With combined force, both Fishface and Raphael lunged out hard kicks to Slash's side, sending the dangerous turtle stumbling a few feet across the floor.**

** Green eyes narrowed in rage, Slash focused his deadly gaze upon Fishface and Raphael. He couldn't believe Raphael was fighting against him with an enemy at his side. Just what was this twist to his former master's life?**

** Mace held at the ready, Slash stood his ground in order to face a new attack. Raph lunged in first, charging Slash with his sais.**

** Slash swung his mace down, which Raph caught with barely inches to spare. As he continued to put pressure on the mace, Slash kept one eye out, scanning for his other target, but Fishface had disappeared.**

** "Where did he?" thought Slash, before the answer came bursting out behind him.**

** While Slash had been distracted by Raph's attack, Fishface had jumped into the huge water tank Shredder kept under his throne room, and snuck up from the other side. With a smug grin, Fishface kicked Slash hard, while Raph ducked, sending the huge turtle just inches over the red-masked turtle's head.**

** Raphael had managed to hook his sais around the mace as Slash was sent flying, and the deadly weapon now lay just a foot from where he stood. **

**Green eyes glared at each from black and red, as Slash extended his claws and pointed his gaze at Raphael. Raphael twirled his sais in response, saying he was still ready to fight.**

** "I got it from here Xever," said Raph to Fishface, and then charged Slash again.**

** A multiple blow of kicks and punches were exchanged in fierce stabbing fury, as Raph and Slash busted through the entry way and started facing off in the confined corridors of the hall.**

** Neither bruiser gave an inch as they continued fighting tooth and nail. Raphael managed to get in a few lucky hits, but even they weren't strong enough to take down Slash entirely.**

** "Grrr" Raph thought in his mind, as he lunged again " What am I going to do?"**

** Swiftly dodging the lunge, Slash gripped Raph's arm and flung the red-masked turtle straight towards the ceiling. Luckily for Raph, Shredder kept his ceilings high, so was plenty of time to recover, before you were forced to meet shell first with an incoming wall. **

**Now completely upside down, Raphael thrust out with his sais in his deadly, pointed missile attack, which no bad guy ever seemed to fall for. Slash was no different. Knowing the attack that was coming his way, the black masked turtle stood just an inch or two away from where Raph's arm would start to appear, and then jabbed out with his finger, striking the same pressure point that Raph had used to defeat him.**

** The reaction was instantaneous as Raphael started twitching, and landed painfully hard upon the stone floor. His left shoulder wretched with pain, and the sais slid away from his hands.**

** "Now you know just how I felt when you pulled that move" said Slash, hovering over Raphael " Painful isn't it when things are turned around?"**

** Unleashing a harsh kick to Raphael's chest, Slash sent the red-masked turtle painfully sliding away further down the corridor, making his sais harder to reach.**

** "I wish there was another way" said Slash, approaching Raph slowly " but it seems like you are to far gone,"**

** From his position on the floor, Raph watched worried as Slash approached, claws out and ready to slice. This was going to be the end for him if he didn't figure something out soon.**

** Brushing his belt for options, Raph realized there was some strange, round bulk there that didn't feel like the extra supply of shuriken he always carried around. Pulling it out, Raphael realized it was some kind of small, metal disc with serrated teeth on the edge, meant to dig into opponents or armor. **

**Unaware of what this device did when he used it before on the Shredder, Raph decided that it was his best chance for defeating Slash.**

** Claws out, Slash stepped close ready to deliver the final blow, when Raph struck out attaching the strange device to Slash's leg. The reaction was instant as Slash fell prey to the electric arcs and ended up collapsing on the floor. **

**His eyes were half-lidded with pain, as Raphael pushed himself up with his right arm and looked down at Slash. Through the pain of the electric arcs Slash growled out to speak.**

** "Ha" said Slash " you win Raph. I guess you don't need me. You've proved you loved your brothers more than hanging out and fighting with me. Now that I'm no longer your pet, I'm disposable," **

**"****You're wrong Slash" said Raph " I love you just as much as my brothers, but I will not stand for what you thought should happen to them. I can't ever forgive the things you've done. But I'll always love you Spike, and hopefully, one day, when you realize what a true brother can be, maybe, just maybe, you can come home,"**

* * *

** Later, when Raph walked back into Shredder's throne room, he found his family bruised but standing on their feet. Fishface was over by Shredder and Karai, making sure his two masters were alright.**

** His gold eyes encountered Raphael, just as the red-masked turtle stepped through the door, and he shot a thumbs up with one of his fins. Raphael returned the gesture with a thumbs up of his own, then smiled and walked over to his family and friends.**

** After making sure each other was okay, Raph and everyone else started to return back to the lair, in order to recover from their long fight.**

** When they finally reached the sewers, Raph couldn't stop himself from thinking about Slash, and wondering just when the dark turtle could return.**

* * *

** Back inside the Shredder's fortress, the Shredder was sitting back in his throne, recovered from the shock that had plagued him earlier that night. Fishface had taken away a still unconscious Karai into the infirmary, to be joined later by an injured Rahzar and Tiger Claw.**

**Slamming down his fist in rage, Shredder growled in fury. He could not believe just how wrong things had gotten tonight. That traitorous Slash, and Raphael, no one had come closer to beating him than Splinter in the past, and now these turtles had almost taken him out with one swipe!**

** "They will be destroyed!" thought Shredder evilly " and Slash will pay! No one back stabs me and gets away with it!"**

* * *

** Meanwhile, up in the cold night air, sitting on a sturdy rooftop miles above the streets, a black-masked turtle sat silent, staring up to the stars, mind filled with the thoughts of recent events.**

**There was nowhere for him to go now, neither home or back to hideout where Shredder sat. He was an outcast now, not wanted on either side.**

**"****Well maybe" thought Slash " that's not true,"**

** An image of Raphael suddenly flooded through his mind, as he started to wonder about all the strange things he had missed while observing Raphael's life. There was more to Raph than meets the eyes if even an enemy like Fishface, could even forget his hate for moment and fight with the turtle side by side. **

**"****I love you Spike. Maybe, just maybe, you can come home,"**

**"****Someday Raph" Slash thought in his mind " someday,"**

** The End **


End file.
